Boxed Bleach, Cheap Motels and a RV
by bleach.and.ink
Summary: Spike and Buffy are on the run from the law in an RV ruins vacations, traveling together to escape from disaster in Sunnydale, with flashbacks to WillowXanderDawn being vamped out. And we also see some more of Spike's past. Romance to come BS
1. Part I The Beginning of the End

Title: Boxed Bleach, Cheap Hotels and a RV

Rating: PG-13 for language and some suggestive dialogue

Disclaimer: OK, none of the characters are mine, they all belong to joss n' company, and Waffle House, to whatever company owns them.

Part 1

_OK Buffy, how'd you get yourself into this one? Not that it was hard or anything, but this? You stoop to this?_ Buffy sat in the passenger's seat of the RV. The stars shown through the windshield and the cool night air rushed in the window as the RV zoomed out of Sunnydale. It was over, it was officially over. It being a sane life as a slayer. She had no one left, except of course for the man, well, thing she had agreed to run away from the cops with. The police wouldn't believe her, no one would. She'd sound like a crazy lunatic ranting and raving about vampires, demons, and the Hellmouth. But the police were the least of her worries, she had to find a safe place to stop and rest, with him. "Pull over, we need to stop. It'll be morning soon, and if we don't find somewhere; you'll be dust. I can't loose someone else right now."

~

Sunnydale, winter 2003

"Xander, what are you doing?" Anya looked up at him trying to sound as frustrated as she could, with him it wasn't easy. All of their arguments had been resolved, and they had gotten back together. Everything seemed to be good, well, to Anya at least.

"Juggling magical orbs. What does it look like?" He said with a silly grin on his face. He set them down on the counter and walked over to Anya.

"Well, don't do it anymore, we need to keep those in stock." She said turning to another box that lay in the corner of the Magic Shop. "Dawn, are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah, I've been done for 10 minutes. Can I get up and do something?" Dawn huffed up from the table and shoved her half finished work into her bag, along with a spell she'd dug up to finish the work for her.

"Help Willow with sorting the books, she needs to be around someone." Xander yelled from behind the counter.

"K, hey Will, how's it going?" Dawn attempted friendly conversation with the mopey looking Willow.

"It's fine. As fine as anything can be right now. Do you remember when T-"

"Will, you've gotta stop thinking about it, there's nothing you can do to change the fact that Tara's gone. Nothing. You miss her and I miss her but being like this isn't going to bring her back. Nothing is going to bring her back. That's why we need to move on. Come on, what letter were you on?" Dawn said picking up a book on ancient slugs.

"T" Willow looked down at the book she held in her hand. It was entitled, True Love, The Only Thing Magic Can't Control, she sighed and set it on the shelf. "Where's Buffy? Wasn't she going to help us restock the store?"

"She went to go pick up Spike from the airport. He caught a red-eye back from Africa. Stayed over there a long, long time. Damn him! I hate him!" Dawn's eyes grew stone cold.

"But Dawnie, you can't hate him, he did what he had to do." Anya said as she walked by to place a candleholder in the front window.

"Yes I can, he left Buffy and he left me, without a good-bye or anything. He didn't call for a year, he didn't write us. He finally called after he felt he couldn't live without us anymore. He promised me he wouldn't leave and he did. He never keeps his promises. I hate him." She grumbled and threw a book onto the shelf.

"And don't forget, he is convicted of attempted rape on your sister." Xander chimed in.

"I just don't think teens should experience hate, it's a very bad emotion, but bliss, after having sex, I think is a very good emotion that we should all share." Xander pulled Anya aside.

"I'm going home. You don't need my help." Dawn grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder and paraded to the door.

"Dawn you can't go. Buffy told us to make you stay right here, and keep you here until she got back. Besides, it's no fun at home when you're alone, and there are bad guys out there." Xander blocked the door.

"You never listened to Buffy, so don't listen to her now, and let me leave." Dawn tried to push through him.

"No, sorry Dawn I can't." Xander slapped her hard and she fell to the ground. "You have to stay with us." Dawn looked up in fear as Xander's eyes changed to a deep yellow color, his face shifted, and he grew fangs.

"You-You're-You're a vampire. Get away from me, don' t touch me. You aren't Xander, you're evil, get off of me!" She screamed as Willow approached her from the other side. Willow seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. Almost like a zombie, but she wasn't dead, she was just losing it. "Xander get off me! You're a demon, Buffy's gonna kill you! No! Stop it!" She sobbed into her hands as he came towards her in full game face.

"Hey Dawn, remember how fun it was to stay with me? I hated it; I hated being your baby-sitter. I hated being Buffy's slave. I loved Buffy too much, but now things have changed, I'm different, completely different. I know all about her weaknesses. I've been her bitch for long enough, now it's all gonna stop. First by saying bye-bye to you." Xander hit her again, knocking her unconscious to the floor.

"What about her?" Willow looked up from her daze, pointing to Anya. "The stars are whispering about her."

"What do they say Will?"

"They say she must die. Quickly though, because the little one won't fall if she's still around."

"Already done."

"Oh Xander, we can finally be rid of this hell, I want to bring Tara home with me." Willow smiled coyly at Xander as the back door creaked open. Tara stepped out, she was ghastly pale with a light grin, just enough to show what had happened to her.

"Just as long as you two give me some time too." Xander wrapped his arms around both girls, kissing them both on the cheek, then letting them do the same. He then picked Dawn's body up and carried it with him through the sewer.

"Guys, we're here! Hello? Anybody?" Buffy pushed open the door of the magic shop. It was completely deserted.

"They all leave us?" Spike said following her steps into the shop. He sniffed the air; it smelled dank and dead. "Somethin's not right luv. Something happened in 'ere. It ain't good pet." Spike watched as Buffy wandered over behind the counter. And sunk to her knees. "Luv?"

"An-Anya's dead. She's been bit. Oh god, where are the rest of them. Where's Dawn? How could I let this happen?" Buffy put her hands up to cover her face as tears started to fall. "Where's my sister?"

"Li'l bit 'll be OK. She's learned from the best. This doesn't smell right." Spike scanned Anya's body. "Says the whelp did it. But he's one of you, no; he's been changed. Damn the whelp thinks he's all big and bad now. Bloody hell." Spike pulled Buffy to her feet and gave her a hug. "It'll be all right luv, we'll find li'l bit, and it'll all be OK."

"Don't kill her just yet. We have to have the slayer first. She did this to us." Xander watched as Tara and Willow ran their eyes greedily over Dawn's body. She had been tied to a wall in their 'hide-out'.

"But the slayer doesn't want to come to our party. She's content with Spike. That's why she didn't come out to save us." Willow licked playfully at Xander's neck.

"She'll come. But we'll change Dawn before she gets here. The key will make a powerful vampire. I want to change her." Tara walked around Xander, one arm trailing across his back. Then she took Willow's head between her hands and kissed her. "I love you Will. Maybe Dawn can restore your mind."

"If you hadn't of died and not told us you were coming back, maybe she wouldn't of ended up this way. It's your fault. Dawn better be able to restore her mind. If not I'll make sure yours goes too." Xander glared at Tara.

"Shh, don't fight. The walls are whispering, they say she's coming. She's coming to help us." Willow's eyes lit up and she hummed to herself.

"Oh baby, I love to see you happy." Xander tucked the long locks of red hair behind Willow's ear and kissed her forehead.

"Mm, daddy, we must hurry, she'll be here soon." She began to dance around the remains of the room. "It's going to be so much fun." Willow smiled as she wandered down the burnt corridor.

"This is where they all loved to hang together. Just the three of them, I was never part of their 'group'. I miss them already." Buffy walked up to the remains of the old Sunnydale High School. "Tell me I can do this. I can get through this." Her eye's pleaded with Spike's for some hint of hope.

"Luv, we'll find them. We can do this." Spike pulled her close. _This isn't going to be good. This can't lead to anything good._ "Stop I smell something wrong. It's coming from- wait right here." Spike kicked open the half-charred door. Dawn lay in a pool of blood beyond the door. "Don't come in. Buffy stay out there, stay out there." His eyes clouded up with crimson tears as he approached the body. "Dawn…Dawn…" He paused, standing over her body and let his tears fall. "Li'l bit? Li'l bit get up, please get up." He smacked her across the face lightly. He drew back as she began moving; slowly she attempted to get up.

"Damn it, why is everyone smacking me lately?" She glared up at him. "Hey Spikey, long time no see, nice to know you like to abandon us. Us being Buffy and myself. Now I can get rid of you and not have to listen to any more false promises. Scum." She struggled to get up on her feet. "Damn loss of strength due to minimal blood. When I can get up and get to you you'll be dead. I promise, and I don't break my promises. Tara I need your help! Xander need food here!" Spike hit Dawn in the face making her nose bleed. 

"Stupid. You won't get me, nor will you set a finger on your sister. She'll kill you and I'll help."

"Aww, standing up for the Buffster. How sweet since you only abandoned us. If you hadn't of left, this might not have happened to me. Thanks you stupid British bastard. Oh, Tara thanks for showing up. No, don't kill him, I want to do it when I'm feeling better. See ya 'round Willy." Dawn waved as Tara scooped her up, grinned at Spike and disappeared through another door.

"Damn it. Why couldn't I just kill her? WHY?" Spike trudged out of the room and looked around for Buffy. She sat sobbing in a corner. "Luv, luv, I guess you saw, heard, figured out what happened to Dawn. Luv, we can get through this, I promise it will work itself out somehow." He stooped down beside her and rubbed her back.

"She's gone, I should never have left her with them. I knew something was wrong with Xander and Willow but I left her there anyway. I should have made her go with me. It's my fault. My friends are my enemies and my sister is out to kill me and it's all my fault, I've been to self-absorbed in my own problems to notice something wrong with them. It's all my fault." She cried out. "I can't do this anymore! I can't take this anymore!"

"Buffy wake up. You've been doing it for most of your life. You've taken the good and the bad. You can do this. Buffy you can do this, I'll be here to help you. Let's get you out of here first. Maybe get you away from this town. A little vacation, forever?"

"No, I have to get rid of them, all of them. They can't live. None of them, not after what they did to Dawn, Xander, Willow and Tara. I'm getting rid of them." She scowled.

"Buffy, you're forgetting, I'm one of them, peaches is one of them. What about us?"

"You can stay. I will never forget what happened to Dawn though. They will all make the final trip to hell. And I'm gonna be the reaper." Buffy stood up, dusted herself off and marched out of the remains of the school.


	2. Part II Spike Remembers

Part II

"Here pull over right there. That little motel, and restaurant thingy. We'll get a room and something to eat, and we'll rest here today." Buffy pointed to a rundown looking building on the side of the road, a little ways in front of them.

"So do we just call each other Buffy and Spike? I mean, if there out looking for us for murder then we better find some alias'." Spike said as he pulled the RV off onto the dirt path leading to the motel restaurant.

"OK, like what?" Buffy said reaching back to grab her jacket off of the table.

"Well, what do you always wish you were named?" Spike said pulling on his duster.

"I don't know. I gotta pee and then I'll come up with a name." Buffy pulled the door to the petite bathroom.

"How about Cecily?"

"No way. Old lady name."

"OK, Augustine, Anne, Faith, Grace? Any of those?"

"No way." Spike glared at the bathroom door wishing his eyes could burn a hole through it. She wasn't cooperating. "Then come up with a bloody name or I'll name you myself."

"What about you? What am I supposed to call you?" Spike jumped as the door was thrown open. "Huh? I didn't hear a name from you."

"William. Just call me William." He started walking towards the door.

"That is your name. That's not exciting, what about Darien or I don't know, something different."

"If you name me, I name you. Fair trade? Miss I'm not exciting." Spike chuckled; he had the perfect name in mind for her.

"Fair trade, just don't name me anything stupid like Winifred or the like. Something fun and new, not old lady sounding." She wracked her brain for the perfect name for him. "You are Garrick."

"What kind of a bloody poof are you trying to turn me into?" Spike growled.

"Hey, fair is fair. Now what's my name?" Buffy cringed in anticipation.

"Rayne. Always liked the name, and the spelling of it." He stood smiling at her. He knew it made her melt.

"What?!? I don't want to be a natural phenomenon." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Not Rain, Rayne, R-A-Y-N-E, either that or Skyler, pet." He laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" She folded her arms in front of her. Trying to look mad at him.

"You look so cute when you're trying to be mad, luv. But which name is it?" He asked leading her out of the RV.

"Fine, I'll be Rayne. Rayne and Garrick. What now?"

"Well, it'll look a bit weird if we are just two random people wandering the U.S. together, so we need a reason to be traveling together."

"Brother and sister on a trip to cross the U.S.?" Buffy suggested as they approached the restaurant, which turned out to be more of a diner.

"We don't look alike, pet. Married, perhaps that might work."

"You've got to be kidding me. First my name is Rayne, and now I'm supposed to be married to you? I don't think so."

"Well do you have a better idea? I don't, and right now we've got to take what we can get. Got it? We're married, my bloody poofting name is Garrick, yours is Rayne, and we're on our honeymoon, a trip across the states. Here we go." He slipped his hand into hers as he held the door open for her.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him in disgust.

"Gotta make it believable. Here, wear this." He dug in his duster pocket and pulled out a ring. It was silver with a bright, sparkling diamond nestled in the center of four deep red rubies.

"Where did you lift that from? It's handmade!"

"It was my mum's. Took it after I killed her. Killed me too, but I had to have something to remind me of her. Just wear it, we'll hopefully convince someone that we are actually a couple, and they won't report us as oddities." He slipped it on her ring finger. It fit her finger perfectly. She studied it closely. There were a set of initials carved into the silver right underneath two of the rubies. Buffy's eyes widened as she made out the tiny script letters.

"What was your mother's name?" She asked once they were seated in the red and white striped booth.

"Bridgett." He opened up the menu hiding his face from her. He had tried to repress all memories from his childhood. They depressed him and sent him into brood mode like his grand-sire.

"What was her middle name?" Buffy prodded the menu that sat across from her.

"Don't remember luv. Really don't, started with an S I think. What are you getting?" He kept the menu in front of his face.

~

"Mummy, mummy, where are we going?" William looked up at the elegantly dressed woman. Her brown hair flowed elegantly down her shoulders, two pieces held back by a topaz barrette.

"Hush William, you'll see soon enough. Keep your shoes on." He busied himself with adjusting the frills on his shirt.

"Mummy I wanted to pick you some flowers this morning but nanny wouldn't let me. She said I'd get dirty, but I told her you look pretty with flowers in your hair, but she still said no. I'm sorry I didn't pick you any flowers mummy." William climbed across the coach and into the seat next to his mother.

"That's okay my little one. Here, let me fix your hair for you." She smiled lovingly at him while she brushed his hair around his head with her hand. The stagecoach came to an abrupt halt, throwing little William to the floor. "Oh no, William are you hurt?"

"No, mummy. We must be there. Let me get the door for you." The little child got up, brushed himself off, and reached for the door handle. "I can't reach it. I'm sorry mummy." He looked sadly up at her.

"I can get it precious. Let me get out first and I'll catch you." She smiled at him, opened the door, and stepped out of the carriage. "You're turn William." She put her hand up to help the little one down from the carriage. He grabbed her hand and jumped down the steps.

"Thank you mummy, one day when I am grown more than I am now, I will be the one helping you to get down from the carriage. I promise, you needn't always help me, mummy." She scooped him up in her arms, holding him over her pregnant belly, and carried him into a giant villa. "Where are we going mummy? Are we visiting father at work?" His eyes lit up as she nodded. "Oh goody, I can show him how big I've become and you can show him that you got your ring fixed. I do love your ring. I'm glad father gave it to you." She kissed his head as she put him down.

"Now William, you must be good when we go into your father's office. Be polite and be a gentleman. Do you understand?" He nodded his head and held her hand. She giggled as he stood up straighter and puffed out his stomach trying to make himself look bigger. "You are the perfect little one William. I love you my little precious."

"I love you also mummy." He grinned and followed her into the office.

~

"I don't know. You?" Buffy glanced over the menu. It resembled that of a Waffle House. She pulled down Spike's menu, and it seemed to knock him out of his trance-like state. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking about my mum. I think I'm just going to get a cup of coffee. I don't think I can get the steak uncooked. Got blood in the RV."

"Oh yuck, over-share. I'm getting the eggs and a hot cocoa. We still have to get rooms in which to spend the night." Buffy pointed to what she wanted to show the waitress.

"We are not getting rooms, we are getting a room, two double beds. We won't look married if we get two rooms. Ah, thanks." He smiled up at the waitress as she brought his coffee and her eggs over to the table.

"I can't share a room with you, let alone the RV! It's not going to work." She glared at him.

"Sorry pet but that's how we have to do it. One room, one bathroom, two-" Spike paused, "Two dawgs and I'm a'workin' on the porch sweetie." Buffy looked at him, almost in a fit of hysterics.

"What's wrong with you?" She didn't notice the policeman enter the door to the diner.

"Police, checking the place out. Come over here." He pulled Buffy under the table to his booth. We've gotta get out of here. Bloody hell, here he comes, sorry luv." He climbed over her and sat squashed up against the window. He pulled her close to him and began to kiss her lips lightly. She got the hint and swept what was left of her hair around to hide their faces. She didn't once think of pulling away from him, it just felt right to be in his arms, on the run.

__

A/N- I was having trouble thinking of names that Spike and Buffy would use for each other. I know my choices weren't the best, but I didn't have much to work with. And I would have put Dawn's changing in but it would have upped the rating to R/NC-17 for character death and extreme violence. But I do have another story in the works on the changing of Dawn. 


	3. Part III Start The Hunt

Part III

Spike pulled out of the kiss. The policemen had made their way through the diner and back out to finish their patrol. Buffy looked down at him, surprised about his action.

"Luv, their gone. And I'm in a very bad position to drink my coffee." She pushed herself up off of him and scooted back into her side of the booth.

"You make the worst southerner that I have ever heard." Buffy said laughing at him. "I mean, who would actually believe that terrible accent?"

"I was trying to redirect the attention I was getting paid. I don't really care to be checked out by the police." He watched her giggling away after their close brush with the people out to get them. She calmed down enough to eat her eggs and drink her hot cocoa. Spike left some money on the table and helped her up. "We need to be a bit more careful luv. I need to get inside somewhere before the sun rises, let's go get a room."

"Again with the room. I can't share one with you, it's just not right." She said once they were outside.

"It's not right to share a room to escape the law, but it's all right to come over to my place and fuck me? Slayer, I think you're a little confused." Spike growled, he didn't want to bring up that subject but if they were going to be believable he needed to get her in the same room.

"We already discussed that Spike, I used you but that was before-"

"Everything's always before… everyone's dead Slayer and you're still denying it. Before, before, before, you know what slayer, get over your little princess self and wake up. You still haven't realized what the bloody hell is going on here. You are wanted for murder, and you dragged me along for some little joy ride. I'm trying to help you get somewhere safe and you're protesting. God, do you even care if you're caught?" Spike yelled at her. He looked straight into her eyes seeing the pain he caused. It hurt him to see her in pain but she was always against him, even when he tried to help.

"Spike, I-" She sat down on the ground and began crying.

~ Sunnydale Winter 2003

"I'm ready to kick some ass." Dawn stood up and looked around the old Sunnydale High classroom.

"Are you sure you're strong enough? We all have to be in top shape to bring down Buffy, I'm not having you ruin my attempt Dawn." Xander glared at her from atop a desk.

"I've done nothing but fed, and let Willow drink off me. It's grossly kinky, especially with your stupid watching. It better fix her brain or I'll make sure you're dust." Dawn paced the floor.

"It is restoring her brain Dawnie, she's almost back to normal, Tara said once more and she'll be as good as new. So get your small little self into that room and fix my Will." Xander shoved Dawn through a door into another classroom.

"Dawn? You're here to help me, give me what I need." Willow growled at her from one corner of the pitch-black classroom. Dawn shifted into game-face to see better in the darkness. Everything lit up around her as her yellow eyes pierced the dark.

"Dawn, she needs just one more feeding from you and she'll come back to us. Please just one more. She needs you." Tara approached from the side pleading with her. Dawn noticed Tara's shirt was shredded and her skirt was in shreds.

"Tara, what happened to you?"

"Just do it Dawn, let her drink." Tara shoved Dawn towards the corner where Willow was waiting.

"Don't touch me! I won't let her feed from me. I'm sick of it, I want to get out of this crispy building and hunt down Spike. No more of this, you'll fix her bull shit. I won't feed her. She's a monster." Dawn screeched as Willow flew out from the corner knocking her on her back.

"Feed me you stupid little kid. I need you to fix me. Give me what I need Dawn, give it to me now!!!" Dawn watched as Willow slipped into game face and bent down for the bite.

"No! I won't let you take my strength again." Dawn kicked Willow in the gut; her strength threw Willow into a chalkboard, smashing it. Tara ran at her from the left side but Dawn punched her in the face, knocking her over desks. "I'm not going to let you drink from me again. Not until I've done what I want to do. And don't touch Spike, he's mine to get rid of. Follow me and I'll get rid of you too." Dawn slammed the half-burnt door and ran down the corridor in search of the one who had betrayed her. 

Buffy stalked through the cemetery, Spike in tow. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, afraid of what might happen to her. She had already slain more than the norm tonight, but none of any importance. He sat down on a headstone lighting a cigarette and watching her take on the five approaching vamps. Normally he would have helped her, but she needed to take out her anger and he didn't want to accidentally end up in the dust pile count. He took a long drag of the cigarette as she nailed the first vampire with perfect form.

"Nice job Slayer."

"Shove it, you sound like a watcher." She shot him an angered look.

"I'll stay out of it." He watched her, a smile danced across his face. She looked beautiful fighting, encased by moonlight. The smile stayed as he stamped the butt of the cigarette into the ground. She walked towards him looking completely exhausted.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You, you looked beautiful out there."

"Great." She started jogging towards the entrance. "Any word on where Xander, Willow and Tara are hiding out with Dawn?" She asked, her eyes pleading for an answer.

"Still in the remnants of school. Why haven't you gone over and kicked their arses?"

"I-I can't bring myself to do it. They still have the outer shells that look like my friends, really the only friends I've had. This is harder than bringing myself to kill Angel was." She watched as Spike tensed up at the name. He didn't say anything, and continued walking beside her. "I think I'm getting there though. After I kill them all I'm going to leave Sunnydale. I won't be able to live here. My mind won't let me."

"I'm coming with you. No matter what happens I'm going to go with you." He said not moving his eyes from his stare. She didn't protest.

__

A/N - Part IV is in the works, it should be out in the next day or so. I'm having some problems with what I was doing with it. It's being written and thrown out, over and over, I think though I may have something that I like enough to put out for your reading. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Bad or good, preferably not bad but constructive, THANKS!!!!


	4. Part IV How It Happened

Part IV

__

A/N- Sorry I wasn't very specific in the beginning as to when this takes place!! My big oopsy. It takes place quite a ways past season six, Spike has a soul, obviously from the first 3 chapters Willow and Xander are vampires. I'm working in the story on how they became vamps and what is up with Tara. Sorry!!!!! L 

Spike walked out of the office. He had gotten one room, making sure there were two double beds in it. Buffy was still sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest.

"C'mon luv. Let's get you inside, get you a nice bath and into bed. We both need some sleep." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the sleazy room. It reeked of cigarette smoke and mold. Carefully he set her down on one of the beds, shut the door, and pulled the curtains shut tight. "What's wrong pet?" Her eyes had never left his form.

"You, I don't understand you. With everything I've done to you, you're still here, helping me, caring about me. You went to Africa in hopes that a soul would help prove to me that you were really in love with me. I pushed you away, but you still held on, why? Why do you love me so much?" She quietly watched him as he took off his duster and sat down on the bed opposite her. He took her hand as he spoke.

"I don't know why Buffy. I wish I did, I just do. I can't let you go because I don't think I'd make it on my own without you luv. I can't seem to break away from you. I'm stuck. You don't know how many times I've just wanted to leave you and go back to the way I was. So many times I was ready to just give up on you, but I couldn't. I don't know why but I just couldn't leave. I feel that there is something between us even if you don't want to admit it. I can't leave you, you've been through so much, I worry about you. I care more about you than anything else in this world Buffy. I love you, I will always love you, don't forget it." He smiled at her, not a cocky grin but a loving smile. She realized he had used her name, he never did that unless he was completely serious. She looked in his eyes. His eyes were welling up with crimson tears he was obviously trying to hold back.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Spike." Buffy couldn't bring herself to say anymore words. She was afraid of what she might unconsciously say.

~ Sunnydale Fall 2003

Anya wandered over to where Dawn was sitting with a book on magic.

"Hey, you're supposed to be helping here. Get up and put those books in order." Anya pointed to a stack of boxes that lay on the newly rebuilt magic shop floor.

"Fine. What about Willow? She's not helping." Dawn glared at Willow who sat up in the loft flipping through the restricted books.

"Said she's got some research to do. I think she wants to bring Tara back like she did with Buffy." Anya's voice lowered at the second sentence.

"Oh, she's going to go insane just sitting there. She needs to get out." Dawn said lifting up one of the boxes, carrying it over to the back of the shop. Empty bookshelves toward over her waiting for her to slowly fill them.

"I'll get Xander to talk to her. It's dark and you can't take her on a walk. Vampires are out. Where's Buffy?" Anya looked around for the blonde.

"Patrolling, I think. I can take care of us. You all treat me like a helpless kid." Dawn threw one of the books on a shelf. Buffy was never around anymore. She always sat in her room, went to work, went patrolling and then nobody knew where she went.

"OK, Xander, Xander I need to talk to you!" Anya wandered towards another area of the shop. "Willow needs to get out of the loft, take her and get some coffee of something. Please!!! If you see Buffy tell her she needs to come get Dawn."

"OK Anya. I'll get Willow out of your hair. If we see Buffy, which you know is very unlikely, I'll tell her to come get Dawn. Want anything?" He began climbing the ladder to the loft.

"No, just something to get this shop together." Anya said as she went back to placing items on display shelves behind the counter.

"Will, what's up?" Xander bent over the redhead. She had her nose buried in a book.

"Nothing. Will you help me do a spell? The same one I did to bring Buffy back, I want to bring Tara back." She looked up at him. Her eyes were tired of reading she knew how to do the spell, she just needed someone around to help her do it.

"Will, let's go grab some coffee, or hot cocoa. You need to get out of this place for a little while. Come on, up you go." Xander lifted her to her feet.

"Fine, but help me please?" Willow climbed down the ladder, and walked to get her coat. She swiped some herbs off of the counter as she swept by.

"We'll be back." Xander called as he followed her out of the shop. Stake in hand, he matched her pace as they walked down the horribly lit street.

"Why is Buffy never around anymore? Dawn is always with us at the shop." Willow spoke, breaking the creepy silence that surrounded them both.

"Who knows. When Giles left again she basically became a robot. She didn't seem to take the news about Spike disappearing to well either. Woah, stay right there." Xander ducked forward as a vampire appeared from an alleyway.

"Watch out, they're all around!" Willow screamed at him. "HELP!!! BUFFY!!! HELP!!!"

"She doesn't care, here Will, hold this out to them." He tossed her a cross, and sprayed the vamp he was fighting with Holy Water.

"I don't want to die. Don't let me die." She watched in horror as one vampire punched Xander right in the gut. He immediately fell to the ground. They trudged over to her and surrounded her. She began chanting the words of the spell she had been working on to bring Tara back to her. IT would at least scare them and make them run until they figured out it wasn't meant for them. Xander watched in pain as Willow began chanting. The vampires backed off afraid of what was being said. Her body raised up off of the ground and began glowing. She spun in the air twice and soon was screaming in terror.

"Willow!!!" Xander jumped to his feet as she fell unconscious to the ground. "Oh my god Will, what did you just do?" He shook her frame a little. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him puzzled.

"Tara's come home. The stars say so. My lover is coming. They whisper to me." Xander couldn't understand her; she sounded as though she had lost her mind.

"Will, stay with me, you're losing me, come one Will, say something." He was scared out of his mind. Something in her spell had gone terribly wrong.

"The slayer doesn't care about us, she's letting us go to them, to die. My love will bring death to us but we shall live forever so it is whispered. The trees and stars whisper in their sweet voices to me." She smiled up at him. Xander heard footsteps behind him, stood up, scooped Willow up into his arms and began running. "No, we cannot leave Tara behind. No!" She reached back grabbing at the air.

"No Willow, we're getting away from here, she's made you lose your mind, I'm getting you help. Now."

"STOP!" the voice from behind him sent shivers down Xander's back. He froze in place. Slowly he turned around and saw Tara, surrounded by vampires and demons of all kinds. "Meet my friends I brought back with me my love." She gestured towards Willow. Her eyes going dim when they connected with the red head's. "What happened to you?"

"You! We are getting out of here, you and you're little freak show can just move on." Xander said soon regretting his words.

"No, I didn't do this to her. I couldn't have. She brought me back, but I-" Tara paused in thought. "She brought back a demon, an evil demon, it ruined her mind." She sunk to her knees petting a dragon that had nuzzled her foot. "Go get them, they must join us! I want my Willow." Tara pointed towards Xander and a hoard of vampires ran after him. "Don't let him take her. Turn them both. They need to be like us. The slayer needs to fall, and I need my Willow." The vampires easily overtook Xander. He screamed as he felt fangs pierce his skin, he felt his life slipping slowly out of him, then he was forced to drink from the wrist of another. He spit out the first of the metallic liquid but soon it was forced down his throat and he passed out. Two vampires carefully picked up Willow and brought her over to Tara. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't think you'd try it. Buffy did this to me, us, she made me die, we need to kill her. Do you understand baby?" Willow watched as Tara's eyes flickered red.

"Tara, you're here, I did it. The trees told me I could." She grinned up at the blonde. "Buffy doesn't care anymore. The stars say she'll fall without us." Her eyes flicked around wearily.

"Shush love, we can get rid of her easily. Now, let's go change you. You'll be better tomorrow, I promise." Tara kissed Willow's lips and handed her off to a waiting vampire. "Be careful with her." She hissed.

Buffy sat curled up on the bed she had once shared with him. He wasn't there anymore, he had left, but the sheets still smelled of him, cigarettes and a hint of spices. A smell that was uniquely Spike's. She pulled the covers up to her neck and began to cry. He had been so good to her. Always watching out for her and Dawn. Taking care of all of them, no matter how much he said he hated Xander or another one of the Scoobies. He was there for them, but now he was gone. She cried herself to sleep.

She felt the water rush over her. The shower was doing her good; she had calmed down a little and was in the middle of reflecting on what Spike had said earlier. He would always love her, he said, and weirdly she believed it. Everything he had said was true, and it hit her once again, he wasn't just going to abandon her like Angel had. He wasn't going to make excuses how she deserved better or he was just a monster. Spike knew what he was and what he had done, but it didn't change him into thinking he wasn't worth dirt. True at times she probably made him feel like dirt, but he knew that she didn't always mean it. It just happened. She had used him but he was still there, he was helping her run away from the police. _Spike won't leave me; he makes me feel like I'm worth everything. I can't admit it, but, I- I-_

"Pet? You all right in there?" Spike knocked on the bathroom door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be right out." She said shutting off the water. She grabbed the towel off the towel bar and tossed on the T-shirt and shorts she had brought to sleep in. Spike was lying on top of the covers watching a re-run of Passions.

"I've already seen this one. Bloody hell, wake up Timmy's not dead!" He yelled at the TV screen. He noticed Buffy and soon looked quite ashamed of his actions. "Sorry, turned on the telly to see if anything good was on but it's all repeats. You sure you're OK luv? Look a bit confused." He sat up and turned the TV off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about some things. I'm too tired to really think about anything right now. Gonna catch some Z's. Night." She climbed into the other bed. And wrapped the covers around her. Spike took off his shirt and laid it across the chair. He grabbed a set of boxer's he had bought on the road and headed into the bathroom to slip them on.

"Need to learn to wear these." He said to himself once in the bathroom. Quickly he pulled off his jeans and yanked on the plaid shorts. He trudged tiredly out into the room. "Does plaid make me look fat?" He joked. Buffy just looked at him and giggled then snuggled into her covers. He hopped under his, turned off the light and fell asleep. Buffy watched the bed where he slept, unsure of whether he was asleep or not, since she didn't hear any breathing. Her bed felt very large, she realized there was no one else in it. No person or stuffed animals to surround her. Slowly and quietly she climbed out of her bed and climbed into his. She snuggled up against his cool body, appreciating the company. _What am I doing?_ She thought as she fell asleep against him.

__

A/N - long chapter I know, I got kinda bored and just kept writing. If you're wondering, Tara became evil when she died, just because I figured a demon would. I know she came across kind of psycho but that's what happened when I began writing. SORRY, I love Tara but I just got angsty. Now you know the story behind Willow's and Xander's changing. Moving on to writing chapter 5. Should be fun, I'm having fun.


	5. Part V They Found Her

Part V

Spike woke up, completely surprised by the person who lay snuggled up against him. _Musta' crawled in while I was asleep._ He smiled down at her. She looked beautiful even while she slept. He propped his head using his elbow and just watched her. A few more hours and they could get back on the road. They didn't know where they were headed, all they knew was they wanted to get as far from Sunnyhell as possible. He lightly kissed her forehead and quietly whispered against her skin.

"I love you Buffy."

~

"Today we bury the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Albert R. Wyndham, and two of their children, Morgan and James. We only bury the bodies of these people, not their souls. Four very beloved people…" The preacher's voice faded to a lower tone. William didn't bother to attempt to hear him. He stood in the shadows, staring at the four caskets that were placed in the front of the church. His family, not anymore. They were dead and he had taken the honors of killing them all. None of the people in the church cared about who he was; they barely remembered who he was. He was Albert and Bridgett's lost son. No one cared about him. No one except Dru, and on occasion Darla and Angelus. Cecily, his pain in the neck love was dead. She had been his first kill, then he had gone after is family. It felt good to be free of them all. He would have to write about this later. How no one in the world gave him a second glance, how he, on a daily basis wandered through an all you could eat buffet. The un-life was actually enjoyable. He shook himself out of his thoughts and back to reality. A little token, to remember the one woman who had loved him, sat in his pocket. He fondled the ring carefully, feeling the rubies surrounding the beautifully cut diamond. He now possessed the one thing he always had wished he had. He didn't care about his father's wealth, or sibling's good looks, but he had loved his mother's ring. He was now the proud owner of it and smiled widely. A few stranger's who stood around him, gave him strange looks but turned back, attentively listening to what the preacher was mumbling. William excused himself from the pew and began to head outside to meet up with the rest of the crew. As he passed through the threshold of the church he mumbled, "Good riddance. I love you mum." And joined his fellow companions in a feeding frenzy.

He never let his eyes leave her. He studied every part of her face, starting with her eyes. When she shifted positions, rolling over to face him, he noticed she was still wearing the ring he had given her last night as part of their 'plan'. It had never left her finger. _I've found someone mum, and seems you've found her too._ He watched her as she began to wake up. She stretched first and then opened her eyes. Smiling at him, her eyes changed from loving to defensive.

"You and I didn't do anything did we? I just crawled in here for some company. Understand? Don't get any ideas."

"Luv, nothing happened, I was just watching you sleep. I don't mind, just make sure I know you're crawling in with me. I wasn't ready to wake up with you in my bed." His lips curled into another smile, making her melt, she knew if she had been standing up, she would have been a puddle on the floor. "Could you run out to the bus and grab me some blood?" He said sweeping the comforter off of the bed. "Would go out myself, but I'd be a little bit burnt." He tugged on his jeans and pulled a black T-shirt over his head. "What's the matter slayer? Can't get out of bed?" He tossed her jeans over to her, and turned his back to her. She pulled on her pants and jogged to the door.

"I won't be you're slave forever. You need to start bringing that stuff with you, you know." She opened the door just enough to creep through, jogged to the RV and came back with two bags of blood. "You're welcome." She said as she held the bags out in disgust.

"Thanks pet." He grabbed both bags from her and slipped into game-face. Quickly he drained on bag, and then the other."Gotta find another butcher." He said, turning back to human as he tossed the bags into the garbage can.

"Any clue as to where we're going?" Buffy said, twisting the ring around her finger. 

"You're guess is as good as mine luv."

"So you have no plan? That's wonderful." She crossed her arms in an attempt to look mad at him.

"Just away. No where in particular. You got some place in mind?"

"No. Away sounds perfectly fine to me." She gritted her teeth, she was agreeing with him. _That's not a good thing. Bad Buffy, bad, bad Buffy, don't agree with Spike. He may have a soul but he's still evil. _

"God you look gorgeous when you're trying to be mad." He winked at her and approached the door. "Shall we get going?" He asked before she had anything to say. Her mouth had hit the floor when he'd said she looked gorgeous.

"Yeah, I'm driving this time. You coulda' killed us both, the way you drive that thing." She grabbed her coat off the end of the bed.

"So I'm a bad driver? You who wrecked your mum's car while she went all bad candy on you."

"That was a lot of years ago. Besides, I'm more experienced now."

"More experienced to handle big things slayer?"

"Yes, I can drive big cars."

"Good for you, it's a stick."

__

A/N - If you caught the innuendo's at the end, sorry, I didn't mean to be so sick, it just kinda fit. Part VI is in the works. I still don't know how I'm taking this story; it's coming to me as I write it. I hope to get some reviews!!!! THANKS!!!! I think I may have to up the rating in the next chapter, just a warning. Oh yeah the name's I've graciously given Spike's parents, were just in my imagination, they aren't really the names, if they are go me, but I couldn't find names anywhere so I just designated names for the family.


	6. Part VI Queen of Hearts and a Kiss

Part VI

"So where on the map did you say this road goes again?" Buffy glanced over at Spike who was fumbling with a road map.

"North, through Nevada, Utah, and the like." He turned it once, still confused as to what he was looking at. "When'd they start making these bloody things so confusing?" Buffy just smiled and kept her eyes on the road.

"So don't get off? Stay on the big fat windy road that's in the middle of the map?" She pointed at the road they were on. "This roads gonna get boring, the same flat nothing to look at for miles." She whined.

"Luv, where else are we gonna go? I want to take you to a nice place up in Canada. Dru and I stayed there once, it's just lovely." He grinned remembering the beauty and expanse of the place.

"The queen of the bitches, lovely, spend a night where she slept." Buffy mumbled.

"What was that pet? I didn't hear you." Spike was mad he hadn't chose to listen to her. _Gotten so used to tuning her out._

"Nothing. When do you want to stop next? Last time was cutting daylight a little close." _Since when do I care about Spike?_

"Whenever we find somewhere. We can always sleep in the back of the RV luv. That's why we go it, easy moving." He secretly smiled to himself. _There's only-_

"There's only one bed. No way."

"Well you seemed pretty content in one last night. And it's not like we did anything."

"Yes but-but last night I needed some company, I may want my space tonight." _But it was nice curling up with him. No, bad Buffy, but he's so-_ "Fine but only because it's convenient and we can keep on moving." She pretended to look out the window and study the sky, a small grin spreading across her face.

"We need gas so we can keep on moving. Get off up there, it's got some gas stations at the exit." He pointed to a well-lit gas station on the side of the road. Buffy pulled off the exit and pulled up next to the pump. Spike hopped out, pulling his duster on in the process. He made a sweeping glance of the place, checking out for any troublemakers. Leaning over the pump he felt someone's presence behind him and eyes watching him from the sides.

"Well, well, if it isn't mister-" Spike swung around and punched the vampire behind him square in the nose.

~ Sunnydale Early Spring 2004

"Baby, calm down, I need to wash you're mouth off." Tara looked with sad eyes at Willow. The latter was chained to a wall, struggling to get rid of the binds, which held her there. After her attempt to kill off Xander and Tara they had decided it was the best thing to do until they found Dawn. Tara lovingly held up a warm washcloth and dabbed at Willow's blood covered mouth, the only way to feed her was to bring a bum in off the streets, she wasn't stable enough to hunt with them.

"Let me find her. Let me find Dawn. Oh Dawnie, Dawnie, come here. I need your strength. FEED ME YOUR BLOOD YOU STUPID LITTLE CHILD!!!" She raved on like a madman. Screaming and whispering, not much of it understandable.

"Xander what are we going to do with her?" Tara pleaded with the vamp who was seated on the floor playing solitaire.

"I say let her go after the little one. All Dawn wants is a little revenge on Spike. Maybe she's finished with him, if not, Willow would just kill her anyways. At least she'd be back to normal." He said, moving his cards around on the floor.

"Would she ever be-" Tara let her guard down and Willow seized the open opportunity. She grabbed Tara's hair and yanked it hard so the blonde hit the wall behind her. She then took the unconscious body and laid it gently on the floor. Willow stared at it in amazement and grinned evilly. Quickly she morphed into game face.

"To bad, the stars told me you needed to die. You weren't going to be of any help, you did this to me." She clawed at Tara's shirt, ripping it open and digging her nails into the exposed flesh. She drug one nail down through the middle of Tara's chest exposing her rib cage. Carefully she cracked open the rib cage. It made a sickening noise as it broke in half. Willow began licking her fingers off, one by one. She stared down at the body, her eyes shining gold. "Yummy." Willow thrust one hand into the open chest cavity and searched around for Tara's demonic heart. She smiled, baring her teeth as she felt the heart pulse once, weakly, and stop. She ripped it out, staring at it in thought for a few seconds. Opening her mouth, she pulled the heart up to her mouth and bit into the soft, fleshy, organ. "Fresh." She pulled away to take an unnecessary breath. Quickly she glanced over where Xander had been sitting; he had run, his cards lying scattered on the floor. On top of the pile lay the queen of hearts. "Mine." Willow reached out a bloodied hand and picked up the card, tucking it inside of her dress. Finished with the heart, she stood up and ripped the chains from the wall. "Oh Dawnie, I'm coming."

Dawn curled up next to a gravestone. She had no one to help her find and extract revenge on Spike, she figured she could have taken care of him on her own. Now Buffy was with him, and he never left her side. She didn't want to hurt her sister, they had already been through enough together, but she wanted to dust Spike. He had left her without saying good-bye. Soul or no soul he hadn't cared enough to tell them where he was going. He had tried to rape her sister, he had to pay. But she couldn't deal with him on her own. She wasn't strong enough, and would never be able to take him on. Being a ball of energy turned vamp had empowered her a little but she was not in shape to defeat him. _Why didn't they just kill me? I can't do this, I can't be evil._ Her human side thought, she had managed to keep the human in control but the demon was forcing its way through. _Spike must pay for what he did, Buffy won't make him. She loves him too much, make him pay._ The demon screamed in her head. "STOP IT!!! Just make it stop." She held her head and cried. Crimson red tears falling all over the ground, staining the grass. Soon she was up on her feet again, sniffing around for Spike's scent. Catching a whiff of it, she followed the trail to a cemetery. As usual he was sitting on a headstone, smoking a cigarette, grinning happily, and watching Buffy fight off a hoard of young vampires.

"Guess you guys thought it was cool to become vampires. Not that smart though, it's easier to die." Buffy was tossing out her usual remarks.

"Gang members, they're stupid luv." Spike took a drag of his cigarette. Dawn cringed hearing him call her sister that. She moved between headstones, attempting to get closer to the pair. Buffy finished off the last vampire with a quick flick of the wrist and walked over to Spike. "Where to next pet?" He smiled at her.

"Another cemetery. Better hit them all again. Seems to be lots of vamps out tonight." Buffy shoved her hands in her pockets and fell in step with Spike. "I'm working up the nerve to do it. I think I'm just about ready."

"Ready for what?" Dawn stepped out from behind a tree. Buffy took a fighting stance and Spike followed.

"To get rid of you."

~

"Slayer can I get some help?" Spike yelled to the front of the RV. Buffy jumped out of the RV, stake in hand. Spike was being held in a headlock struggling to get out. He managed to land an elbow right in the other vamp's stomach and get out.

"Here catch." Buffy tossed a stake over to Spike and immediately he shoved it into the vampire. More vampires approached the two blondes who were now back to back, in fighting stance.

"Seem a little familiar luv?" Spike said as he threw a punch at one of the vampires. He and Buffy danced around the other vampires easily dusting them.

"Just a little." Buffy said catching her breath. "I'll go in and pay for the gas. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Got blood in the car. Be cleaning my duster while you're paying." Spike pulled off his duster and began brushing it off with his hand. He took it in the RV to find a sponge. Buffy jogged over to the store. She noticed a sign and thought about the discussion the day before.

WANTED:

White caucasian male, bleached hair, 6'4, last seen wearing dark clothing. Nickname: Spike

White caucasian female, blonde hair, 5'7, last seen wearing jogging suit. Name: Elizabeth "Buffy" Summers

If you have any information on their whereabouts please contact 1800CRIMINAL

"I'm Rayne, he's Garrick, we're married, and I was never wearing a jogging suit." She mumbled to herself. Slowly she walked up to the register. "Pump #4."

"That'll be $20.00. Nice RV you got there. Where you headed?" The cashier asked her.

"Across the US, my husband and I are on our honeymoon." She quickly responded.

"Sounds like fun, my wife and I did that a few years ago. It's a nice trip." He said handing her the receipt. She pushed the door open and shoved the receipt in her coat pocket.

"Talk much?" Spike said holding the door to the back of the RV open for her. "Hope you didn't tell him anything."

"I'm not that stupid. And would you consider this a jogging suit?" She pointed to her outfit.

"Why?"

"The want ad said I was wearing a jogging suit."

"Oh lovely, a want ad. No, that's not a jogging suit. What about me? What'd it say about me?"

"Just that you were wearing 'dark clothing'. You're norm. I am not wearing a jogging suit." Buffy whined and looked up at Spike. The next thing they both knew they were involved in a deep kiss. Neither one pulled away, until Buffy finally had to take a breath. "What was that for?" She attempted to look mad at him.

"To shut you up. Now let's get going. We need to reach the RV park before sunrise." He said walking up to the front. Leaving her open mouthed and staring at him.

__

A/N sorry it's taken me so long to put out another chapter. It's just been a long week and 1/2 with getting ready to go back to school, and juggling soccer. But I'm working on it. I appreciate those of you who read this and write reviews. It's really nice! THANKS!!! Oh yeah disclaimer- to whomever may have the phone # 1800CRIMINAL, I don't know if it even exists but if it does, I don't own it.


	7. Part VII Death, Seclusion and Fruit

Part VII

Spike pulled the RV into a secluded spot in the park. It was well shaded by the trees and was near the river, and well hidden from any snooping adults.

"So where are we?" Buffy looked at the map. She couldn't find the RV Park anywhere on it.

"Luv, you've got the wrong map, we passed the top of Utah a few hours ago. Here, use this one." Spike pulled a map out of the center glove box and handed Buffy an Idaho map.

"We're in Idaho? Oh god, one of the most boring places on the earth. Thanks." She sarcastically remarked, looking disgusted at the map that was in her hand.

"Easiest way to get up to where I want to take you." Spike smiled and wandered towards the back of the RV.

"Where exactly do you want to take me?" Buffy got up from her seat and followed him.

"Everywhere pet, anywhere you want to go. But first we're going where I want to show you, and I'm not telling you. It'd ruin the surprise, and me getting to watch you act like you're mad." He pulled open the door on the mini-fridge and pulled out a bag of blood. Buffy reached up and pulled him down a mug but put it down once he opened the bag and began pouring the thick red liquid into the mug.

"Do you mind? That's still creeps me out. Angel- nevermind." She watched Spike's smile fade at the name of his sire.

"No worries luv. I'll get over it." He popped the mug into the microwave and hit a few buttons.

"There any human food in there for me?" Buffy gestured to the fridge.

"There's a fruit salad, some lunch meats, and I think left over fried chicken. Have your pick." He swung the door open for her, then grabbed his mug out of the microwave. Buffy pulled the fruit salad out of the fridge and opened the plastic container it was in. Spike pulled open a drawer and found a fork. Having second thoughts he put it back in the drawer, hoping Buffy didn't seem him pull it out. _I could make this interesting. Why waste the opportunity?_ He looked in the container and chose a piece of watermelon out for himself.

"Hey, that was mine! You have your own stuff to eat or drink." Buffy pulled the container back from him but not quickly enough because he grabbed another piece of fruit. "Jerk." She said as she popped a ball of honeydew melon in her mouth.

"Here, close your eyes, I want to play a game." Spike grabbed a towel off of the counter.

"Me, eyes closed, and you with a towel, what kind of a game is this? Do you think I'm that stupid?" She looked back and forth from his eyes to the towel in his hand.

"Let me blindfold you, see if you can guess the fruit I feed you. Bet you, you can't do it." He smirked at her. He had made a challenge and she never backed down from a challenge.

"I bet I could. Don't pull any funny business with me though, I'm not afraid to beat you up." She sat down at the 'kitchen' table. Spike slid the towel down over her eyes and tied it tight around her head.

"See anything slayer?" He sat across the table from her.

"Nothing. I'm hungry and this isn't any fun." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Oh but it will be." Spike whispered so low that she couldn't hear.

"What was that?" She moved her head to where she thought she was facing him. If the stupid towel wasn't wrapped around her head she'd be staring him down. 

"Nothing, here try this." Spike lifted a piece of melon up to her mouth. She opened and he slowly placed it in. She moved her tongue slowly around the melon and pulled it farther into her mouth. She quickly chewed the piece of fruit.

"Cantaloupe."

"Wrong. Honeydew."

~ Sunnydale Early Spring 2004

_"Ready for what?" Dawn stepped out from behind a tree. Buffy took a fighting stance, Spike following._

"To get rid of you."

"What?" Dawn stared in disbelief at Buffy. She thought she had heard her sister wrong.

"To get rid of you. You're evil, or do you not know that? I mean, you're fangs and lumpy forehead kinda give you away." Buffy didn't move from her position.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to go. You're not supposed to threaten to kill me, I'm your sister, Dawn." Dawn backed up a few steps, her eyes fixed on Buffy, half pleading, half searching for her sister.

"No I'm not. You're not Dawn, she's dead and my friends killed her."

"What about him? He's evil and dead." Dawn pointed at Spike, accusing him of past crimes. "He left us alone and did this to us all. Wake up Buffy he tried to rape you!"

"He's changed, he's got a soul, he's sorry. You will never be sorry for what you do, there's no one left to give you a soul. You're nothing but ashes to me. Another spot to clean out of my clothing." Buffy started towards Dawn, Spike never leaving her side. None of them noticed Xander as he came at a dead sprint through the trees. He saw Dawn and picked her up, still running. Scared for his life, being obviously chased by some unseen evil.

"BITCH I HATE YOU!!! SPIKE YOU'RE A BASTARD, BELOW EVERYONE!!!" Dawn yelled as Xander was carrying her off.

"That didn't go as I planned. I wanted to kill her, to know that I could do it. What scared the shit out of Xander though? He looks like he's gonna keep running straight to the end of the earth." Buffy stared at the bushes where Xander had appeared from, completely baffled.

"The whelp's scared shitless of something, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be standing here when the bloody thing comes ripping through here after him. Maybe he's getting what's been coming for him. Let's get going." Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, he was feeling a little scared of what unknown danger was heading their way. He led her over to an empty mausoleum shutting the door and peering out of a tiny window that gave a restricted view of the brush. "We can see it from here slayer." He watched as she sat fidgeting on the floor. "Scared?"

"What do you think? My sister just threatened you and me; Xander just busted through a bunch of bushes running for his life, scooping up my sister in the process. I'm just a little scared." She twisted the zipper of her jacket around. Spike looked out the window and saw bushes rustle.

"Get down and hide." He looked protectively over at her. She crawled up against the wall and waited for a report. Spike watched as Willow burst through the bushes, her face, hands and dress soaked in blood. Spike could smell it and it drove him crazy but he kept watching, not moving.

"Dawn, dawn, you know what the stars showed me, I'm a queen, a queen of hearts. I want yours! Come here and give me your heart! It's mine." She threw her head back and laughed. Not the regular Willow laugh, but a piercing shriek that chilled Spike and Buffy to their very depths. Spike watched, frozen in place as Willow sniffed the air around her. "Where are you Dawnie? I know you're- XANDER!" She ran off following the same steps that Xander had taken. Buffy launched herself out of the door plowing Willow over before she got very far. "You, you killed me. The stars say you're poisoned, you've had too much fun with William. Bitch!" Willow clawed at Buffy, struggling to her feet. Buffy kicked herself up to her feet standing ready to strike, awaiting Willow's first move.

"I'm not afraid of you Willow. I'll stake you if I have to." _She sounds like Drusilla._ Buffy watched as Willow got to her feet and morphed into game face. Willow ran straight at Buffy catching Buffy's jacket collar and pulling her over. Buffy punched Willow twice in the gut. The redhead just laughed through it. "You've lost it. You're not Willow, you're a monster."

"The moon laughs at you, how long did it take you silly slayer? He he he, the moon wants to know if you're really that stupid, are you?" Willow swung her fist right across Buffy's face, knocking the slayer on her back. "You're blood's just as good as Dawn's, maybe better. Fix me, give me what I want!" Willow flew at Buffy screaming. Buffy kicked her feet up making Willow completely miss her and knocking straight into a headstone.

"I'm not stupid, and you're crazy. Here try a little wood in you're diet. Might suit you well." Buffy pulled out a stake and plunged it into Willow's chest. The vampire let out one more shrieking laugh.

"I wanted to fix h-" Willow reached for the stake as she burst into dust on the ground. Spike watched from the doorway of the mausoleum in amazement. Then he walked over to Buffy as she sank to her knees amidst the dust.

"I can't do this. She's really gone, I did it. Will…" Buffy laid her head down in Spike's lap and he softly petted her head, running his hand through her hair as she cried. "It's all my fault." She repeated between sobs.

"Shh, calm down, it's not your fault, you were doing your job, it needed to be done, who knows how many people she would have killed. You did fine. Shh." He said in between strokes. "People love you Buffy, you're not worthless, don't think that. I love you." Spike said, almost reading her mind.

"Thank you. Spike, I-" _Love. You._ She finished her sentence in her head. "I want to thank you. For everything." She had wimped out again. She lay in his lap until the sun first started to creep over the trees. Watching him go home, then continuing home to her lonely, empty house.

~

"Try again pet. Here." He placed another piece of fruit into her mouth. Buffy wound her tongue around one of Spike's fingers, pulling gently at it. _Time to have some fun._ She grinned taking the piece of fruit from between his fingers, cleaning the tips of them in the process. Spike's mouth dropped open watching Buffy lick his fingers. He hadn't expected her to make the first move at all.

"Papaya. I know I'm right. One for two, give me another." She grinned at him.

"Yes pet, you're right. And yes you're one for two, but that one was easy, on purpose. Here." Spike pulled a piece of apple from the container, "What type of apple is this?" he fed the small piece to her. She graciously took it and his fingers in her mouth. She sucked lightly on his fingers, teasing him.

"What type of apple? Meanie head." She sat contemplating the crunchy apple that she was chewing. "I don't really know the difference between type's you know. This isn't fair." Buffy stuck out her tongue at him. He leaned across the table and whispered close to her skin.

"Nothing's fair." He then leaned in and pulled her tongue into his mouth, kissing her with love and passion, slowly at first. Letting her tongue trial over his lips and then his tongue over hers. He drew little circles around the tip of her tongue with his. Creating a little dance in their mouths. Spike untied the blindfold and pulled it from Buffy's head. Grinning when he saw she was enjoying herself. 

"Spike-" Buffy pulled out of the kiss, and looked deep into his blue eyes. _That was amazing, why'd I have to stop it? Oh, yeah, I want to say it to him; I can't say it to him. Yes I can, I'm not a wimp._

"Yes?"

__

A/N - hehehe, will she say it? Or will she pull a 'Buffy'? Wait to find out, I'm working on it. And some more flashes back into Spike's past, what's the real deal with the ring and his mummy? Find out soon!!!!!


	8. Part VIII Three Simple Words and a Ring

Part VIII

__

Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys. I've been stressing with ap calc, and soccer, among other things. But I've finally gotten a break for a week or two from soccer so I hope to be getting out more in the next couple of days. We shall see…thanks for those of you who have been sticking with me!

_"Spike-" Buffy pulled out of the kiss, and looked deep into his blue eyes. _That was amazing, why'd I have to stop it? Oh, yeah, I want to say it to him; I can't say it to him. Yes I can, I'm not a wimp.

_"Yes?"_

"Luv, you were going to say something?" Spike grinned as Buffy toyed with a piece of fruit.

"Yes, I-" _Here goes nothing. _"I want to-" _this is harder than I thought. _"I want to thank you for being so good to me." _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??? That's not what I wanted to say at all._ Buffy clenched her teeth at her inability once again to not be able to say 'it' to Spike. He looked rather disappointed too, as though he had expected something more.

"We've been over this pet. That's not what you wanted to tell me though, is it? You're still fidgety." Spike watched as she raised her eyes to catch his. He had read her right, there was something else she wanted to say.

"You're right, that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell you that, that-" Buffy fingered the ring. She hadn't taken it off since he had given it to her. "Spike, I-I'm, I'm-"

~

Drusilla studied the ring that her William had chained around his neck. Such a pretty thing, he didn't need to wear it. She had watched him take it from his mother when he had killed her. That was long in their past and yet he still held onto the ring. She had gotten rid of anything that closely resembled her family. They were her family now, and he didn't need to bring some woman who was long dead back into it.

"My precious William," She whispered in his ear. "Take off that ring, you don't need to wear it anymore. You're mummy's dead, and daddy will be unhappy if he catches you with it." She slowly stroked back his long shaggy brown hair. He hadn't bothered to cut it so now it was below his chin.

"Dru, why? It won't harm anyone. Angelus can't hurt me because of a ring, he still wears a charm about his neck. You just haven't seen it. And what about the claddagh ring that he wears on his finger? I don't care what he thinks, but I will take it off for you sweetheart." He slipped the chain up over his head.

"May I hold it William?" Drusilla studied the ring closely as he handed it to her. "It's beautiful. May I wear it?" She started to slip it onto her finger and he snatched it away. She stared at him, completely startled. "William?"

"No, no one can wear it. My mum said that she will choose who is worthy to wear it for me. The ring didn't fall into you're hands pet, but it will. My mum knows what I feel, and she will respect what I choose to do. It will go to you in time." William placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled lovingly at him and they both slid back under the covers of the bed. Drusilla never receiving the ring.

"When will I have the chance to give you're ring to a woman mother?" William looked up from his writing.

"When I give it to you to give to a woman. I must approve her worthy of my oldest son. You can't marry just any girl, she must be special."

"But mother-"

"No but's William, my ring will tell both of us who'll wear it. She has to be worthy of it. That is how it was passed through you're fathers ancestors, and that is how it will be passed down through the rest of the family. The ring, and it's wearer choose who is good enough for the first born." Bridgette looked up wearily at her son. They had been over the ring and it's choice but he didn't seem to grasp it.

"It's not fair, what if she's ugly, or I don't love her? The whole concept is stupid mother. I will never love a woman that a piece of metal chooses!" William slammed his books down on the table. He was sick of it. His father was never home, the younger children were getting more attention than he was, and his mother was pushing tradition. He didn't agree with any of it. _It's all stupid. I don't believe any of it._ William stormed over to the door, a journal in hand, "I'm leaving, I hate tradition, I hate the ring, I hate you all. Tell father what I think of him when he finally decides to come back and care for you." He threw his coat over his shoulders and walked out into the night, without any intentions of returning to his family, ever.

~

"I'minlovewithyouSpike.Iloveyou." Buffy spoke so fast that Spike barely caught what she said.

"Speak slower luv, I couldn't understand you." He furrowed his brow, making her laugh at how funny he looked. The seemingly tense air, cleared a little.

"I. Love. You." She enunciated this time, making sure he heard her. Buffy watched as Spike's lips curled up into a smile of pure affection. His eyes seemed to convey their own love of her also. She waited patiently for a response, feeling her knees grow week beneath her.

"I-I don't know what to say luv." Spike watched her closely making sure she wasn't just attempting to trick him. When he was completely sure she wasn't he felt like he was going to explode.

"Well, you could say it back, and make me feel a little less awkward." Buffy bit her bottom lip. He had said it so many times before she didn't know how her feelings for him would change his for her.

"OK, I love you pet." Spike's smile got wider and he moved closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just held him in a hug. He slowly closed his arms around her petite waist. She began sobbing softly on his shoulder.

"I-I never could say it before. I didn't want to. But I feel so bad, I did love you, I was just being selfish and stupid, forgive me. You have been so good to me, thank you so much Spike, thank you." She choked out between sobs.

"Shh, it's ok luv. I'm here, we're together and relatively safe, that's all that matters. Don't cry luv, don't cry. You've made it all up to me Buffy. Those words just erased everything you've done to me. Don't cry." He whispered to her. She pulled away from his shoulder and looked up at him with her tear filled eyes. He moved a piece of hair off of her face and swept it up behind her ear. "I promise, I will love you forever. Hearing you say those words made me the happiest man- vampire alive." Spike stopped, chuckling at his words. Buffy smiled at him too. 

"I get it. But I don't get you, oh well. I've said it. I've actually said it." Buffy sat down on one side of the 'kitchen' table. "Now let's get back to the game. I'm not done."

"No one get's me. That's the point. I'm big, I'm bad, and I'm a slayer's bitch. You're not done playing slayer? Where's the blindfold?" Spike smirked at her before tying the blindfold back on and leading her into the back of the RV.

"Where are we going?" Buffy was confused.

"Everywhere."

__

A/N - sorry once again it took so long to get out to my readers. I feel bad, but I've done nothing but work. I had to end it there to keep the rating, but if you want me to continue that, TELL ME!!! I'm still working on what goes on next with dawn and xander, and then why Buffy's running. You will find out before the year ends, I will work my butt off!!!!! it's a semi-promise. It all depends on school, but I am working for you!!!! SHE SAID IT!!! I couldn't help but give Spike some kind of happy moment, lately everything's been a downer, repeats and such, and spoilers for the upcoming season don't seem to give Spike anything to party about. Oh well, Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. 


	9. Part IX Bleach, Grays and Twinkies

Part IX

__

Sorry guys but I decided since I was on a roll to continue it this way. I've been writing things during class, so some of it's dreamy sounding and pretty messed up but you know what, I don't care. It's coming along the way I want it to so far, so I figure I'll take what I can get. Here goes another chapter…

Buffy drove in silence. Spike sat next to her, his head occasionally nodding in an attempt to stay awake. Idaho was far behind them, and the border of North Dakota was fast approaching. The road throughout Montana had all been the same; straight, flat, and boring. She hoped that the next state would hold something a little more exciting. Buffy glanced over at the man in the seat next to her. Spike's hair had grown out and his brown roots were now about an inch long. It was quite shaggy and Buffy thought it looked rather odd, having only to have seen him with short, well-gelled, well-kept, peroxide hair. She turned her head back to the road as he slept. _Mental note: get Spike some bleach and a haircut._

Spike stretched his arms wide and ran a hand through his hair. It was still dark outside but Buffy had stopped in a Wal-Mart parking lot. She had left him in the RV alone.

"Wonder what she's up to." He wondered aloud, breaking the deathly silence of the empty van, then shuffled to the back for some blood. The supply was beginning to run low but he figured they'd find a butcher soon.

"Morning sleepy-head." Buffy said forcing open the side door. She began tossing bags up, into the 'hall' of the RV. "Got us some stuff." She pulled the door closed and stepped in amidst the blue plastic bags.

"Twinkies? Oatmeal Pies?" He peeked into one of the bags and laughed.

"Shush." She began to put the contents of the bags into the cabinets. "Here this is for you." Buffy handed Spike a box of hair bleach.

"Thanks luv, just thinking about my hair myself. What else did ya' get?" he said glancing into another bag.

"Food for me. Oh, and that's for you too." She pointed to a cooler that sat hidden on the floor.

"Getting me a lot aren't we? Pet, you shouldn't have." He looked in the cooler, it was loaded with blood bags. But soon a puzzled look came across his face. "Special?" He picked up a bag with a giant label on it.

"That's a pint of-" Buffy bit her bottom lip. "-my blood. It's a gift, for a special occasion." She smiled at him and he swept her up into his arms, showering her with kisses.

"I don't deserve this." He whispered as he set her down, and sipped from his mug of luke-warm blood. _Slayer blood, her blood. Nothing in the world could be better._

~ Sunnydale Late Spring 2004

"Xander, why'd you do that to me? You completely embarrassed me." Dawn pouted in a corner of the new sewer 'home'.

"Get over it Dawn. That was a few months ago, I saved your un-life. Willow was going to kill us all. Buffy stopped her, but I'm still freaked out." Xander said scooping up a sewer rat and draining the blood out of it.

"You know you can get rabies doing that." Dawn pointed in disgust at the rat. It was nauseating but it was making her hungry, she refused to stoop that low. Now she was just stealing out of Spike's crypt, he was never there anymore, giving her easy access.

"I'm already dead smart one. Who cares?" Xander tossed the stiff rat body at her. Smiling as she squealed.

"Get it off me! Get it off me! That's so disgusting." Dawn threw the rat up against the wall of the sewer. It made a sickening crack and then fell into the sewage water. "I still don't care. I wanted to kill them, I was going to and you stopped me."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't know where to start in trying to kill them. You would have been dust before you got to even touch Spike. Your sister proved that she isn't afraid of killing us."

"Willow was getting on my nerves, I'm glad she's gone. We need a plan, I want to get rid of Spike, you want to get rid of Buffy, so let's go and get rid of them."

"Willow was mine, I'm not glad she's gone, but it gives me an even greater reason to hate Buffy. Do you think we can just walk right up to the two of them and kill them right off? It's not that easy Dawnie." Xander glared at her.

"Hey, I've been improving my butt kicking skills. Besides, the whole key turned vampire thing helped out. I've got super-strength." Dawn punched the brick wall, leaving a 3 inch deep, fist sized hole in it.

"OK, so you've got some extra strength, still doesn't beat out Buffy and Spike, since you're so set on taking both of them down. We might be able to get Spike to come back and join us, you know, be evil again. That might be fun." Xander shrugged off her punch.

"But he was so mean to Buffy, and he left me without saying good-bye. I don't want him to join us." Dawn scowled.

"But Buffy's a bitch, why bother killing her when you can take away the one thing that means the most to her anymore? Besides, she want's to kill you." Xander picked up another rat and bit into it.

"You have a point rat boy. Yet I still don't like Spike and he probably wouldn't leave Buffy for the world."

"You don't know him, one flip of the right switch and Spike would be back with us like these rats to the sewer. The problem is trying to find that switch. It can't be that hard." He tossed the rat into the disgusting, green water.

"They're basically in love, there's no way to split them apart. Unless, no that wouldn't happen."

"What wouldn't happen?" Xander looked at her completely confused.

"She wouldn't do it. Buffy wouldn't go out with someone other than Spike. She makes googlie-eyes at him every night they go patrolling together. It's disgusting, I know she doesn't admit it but she's nut-so for him. Yuck." Dawn tried to shake off the mental image she had of her sister and Spike.

"I've got an idea." 

~

"Hold still. You fidget to much, this is gonna go everywhere." Buffy began to apply the bleach to Spike's long, curly locks.

"Be careful now slayer, don't ruin my hair."

"I've done this before, it's not like I'm inexperienced. There, just let it sit for a few minutes, and then rinse it out. Easy as pie." Buffy said as she pulled off the rubber gloves and threw them into a trash can.

"Who's hair have you dyed before luv? I don't remember anybody needing your styling assistance." Spike smiled coyly up at her.

"Angel wanted help hiding a few gray hairs. That was it." Buffy smirked as she remembered him complaining his hair was turning gray, all because of Steven.

"Ha, the bloody poof dyes his hair? Peach's has gray hair? That's a lovely fact pet." Spike pulled Buffy down and sat her on his lap.

"Yeah, it was really kinda funny. Hey, time to wash your hair out or it's gonna be non-existent. Bleach kills." Buffy stood up and dragged Spike into the bathroom. He ducked his head under the running water and jokingly fell in, pulling Buffy with him. "Not fair!" she squealed as he brought her head down for a kiss.

"Everything's fair in love and war, pet."

__

A/N yet again it took me a while to get out a short chapter, sorry guys, school's a priority, this is a big year. Soccer's coming to an end, luckily we've got a winning record. I should be writing more soon!!! PLEASE STAY WITH ME AND REVIEW!!!! Love you all! ~ em


	10. Part X Ring Dreams, Scissors, Hair and M...

Part X

__

YAY chapter 10, sorry I'm excited.

Spike hopped out of the bed. The one he shared with Buffy. He smiled to himself as he pulled a sweatshirt from a drawer and stepped outside. The air was cold, compared to the warmth of the bed. He fumbled with his package of cigarettes, his finger's shaking as he tried to light a match.

"Damn things." He mumbled, flicking the cheap cardboard match against the rough spot on the matchbox. Finally it sparked and flamed. He took a long draw of the cigarette and exhaled, they were getting closer to where he wanted to take her. His first plan had been to take her straight to Canada and fly to somewhere exotic. Lately he had changed his plan to take her to see somewhere special to him. The New England area was where they were headed. Neither of them had seen anymore 'wanted' posters which was a major plus in his mind. Spike leaned up against the RV and gazed up at the stars. _How did I end up here?_ He hoped for an answer from them, but he couldn't find it. He wanted to do something special for her. Buffy had brought him a bag of her own blood, some new clothes and a couple of extra goodies. He had nothing to give her and it killed him. She said him being there was more than she could ask for, but he still felt she deserved something real, something relatively normal. Finishing his cigarette he flicked the butt onto the ground and covered it with dirt. Buffy hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. She looked so peaceful. Spike stripped off the sweatshirt and sat on the padded bench across from the bed, just watching her. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. _If anything happens to her, I swear I'm going to kill myself._

~

"William."

"Yes mum." Spike looked at his mother. He knew it was only a dream but she looked so alive. He reached out for her hand and she took it.

Bridgett looked at her son with pain in her eyes. "You have grown so much my little William. I missed you so much when you left. As you know your father did not care but I cried every night for you. You were my favorite, my little precious. When you left, I wanted to die, yet I had your sisters to look after. I could not leave them in the hands of your father. I hated him, but I loved his family. You remind me much of him, yet much of you is like myself. I loved that man with my heart, as I know you love a woman. She is good for you my child. She loves you, and you her. You know what is right for her, do what must be done. Now I must leave you my dear William but I will always be with you. She wears it, as I did when your father gave it to me."

Spike tried to hold back tears but they came forth anyway. His mother cupped his face in her hands, wiping them away. "Don't leave me, tell me what I need to do. Mummy." He reached out for her as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and vanished. Spike reached out; finding Buffy looking very stunned by his actions.

"Spike?" She looked down at him. Unknowing that last action was the very same was Spike had seen in his dream. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream. That's all." He looked up at her from his position on the bench. He had fallen asleep when he had sat down to watch her. 

"Well it must have been pretty bad. You were crying. Are you sure everything's all OK?" Buffy snuggled up against him, clad only in a large T-shirt, which she had pulled her arms into.

"I'm fine luv. But looks like you've lost your arms." He gave her one of his cute smirks. She jokingly shoved her elbow into his chest. "Ouch, Not fair slayer." Spike kissed her on the neck and began at once to tickle her. She forced her arms out of the shirt in order to attempt to push him away. Nothing would get him to stop.

"Spike. This. Is. Not. Fair. AHH." Buffy forced words out between her giggles.

~ Sunnydale Early Summer 2004

Dawn forced open the door of Spike's crypt. She'd caught the one night a week when he stayed in his own home. Thursdays, there was no reasoning behind it that's just the day Spike stayed at home. Donning Buffy's clothes, perfume, and a haircut similar to her sisters, she stepped in the dank, dark crypt.

"Luv, I thought we discussed you don't bother me today and I don't bother you." Spike yelled from across the room. There were no candles lit, and no lights in the crypt this evening. Just how Dawn had wanted it. She began chanting a spell that was supposed to change her voice to sound like her sisters. Time to try it out.

"I couldn't sleep, we need to talk." _Perfect. I sound just like her._ _Xander better be doing his part._ Dawn wandered over to the couch and plopped down onto it, waiting for Spike to approach.

"Pet, we discussed this was the day we get to each other." Spike wandered, clueless over to the couch. The shape in front of him looked like Buffy, and smelled like Buffy, but something about her made him a bit uneasy.

"I couldn't help it Spike. I need you. Make love to me."

Xander darted across the roof of Buffy's house. He knocked on the window where she slept and watched as she jumped up out of bed, stake in hand. _Here goes nothing. Dawn better be shagging him, otherwise this is not going to work._ He stuck out his tongue at her and jumped from the roof, running as fast as he could to Spike's cemetery. Buffy followed close behind him, but lost him at the cemetery.

"I know you're out there Xander. I'm not afraid to stake you. Come out, come out wherever you are." Buffy called into the darkness of the night. There was no moon, and even stranger, no lights coming from Spike's crypt.

"I'm hiding, but Buffy, while you're trying to find me, why don't you find out what's going on in Spike's crypt?" Xander called from a tree.

"And I should listen to you because?" Buffy meandered through a few headstones.

"If you don't, you won't understand why Spike like's Thursdays to himself. Isn't just a little odd?" Xander knew he had hooked her.

"We both decided we needed alone time. No harm in that. Besides, I don't want to catch him getting himself off to some magazine or something." Buffy tried to sound cool but he had grabbed her attention. Spike had insisted on Thursdays, but she had thought nothing of it. Slowly she walked over to the single window in the crypt and shined her flashlight in. She froze in complete disbelief. Spike was shagging her sister, the vampire, on his couch. She wanted to throw herself through the window and stake them both. He was supposed to be her ally, her friend, and here he was, screwing the enemy. Buffy sprinted home as fast as she could, not worrying about Xander; he would be around to stake later. She curled up in bed, pulled the sheets up over her head and cried for hours. Finally Buffy fell asleep as the golden sun was rising over the Sunnydale horizon.

Spike heard Xander's voice outside, calling Buffy's name, taunting her. But Buffy was in his arms, shagging his brains out, right? Then he heard her voice and knew something was wrong, he had thought so before, but it hadn't occurred someone else could be with him. Buffy was here with him, yet she was outside stalking the whelp. He saw a flashlight and jumped up. Buffy was outside, so who the hell was in the crypt?

"What the hell? Who in the bloody hell are you?" Spike glared down at the supposed Buffy. The figure grabbed him and threw him back down on the couch, mercilessly pounding down on him. He cringed, this wasn't Buffy, she wasn't this forceful and mean. The love of his life was going to catch him being raped by some street chic phony, who both smelled and dressed like his Buffy. The flashlight beam streamed in through the single window in the crypt. It bathed him and the woman in light and he froze, expecting to hear Buffy burst in. He waited, he wasn't a pile of dust on the floor, he was still alive, but Dawn was grinning, fangs bared, completely naked, down at him. He punched her square in the nose and heard it crack. She whimpered softly, grabbed her sister's clothes and ran off into the cemetery. Spike lay stunned on the couch. He should've fought her off, he should've known it wasn't Buffy, it never would've been Buffy. Now it never would be Buffy. Spike stood up and pulled on his jeans, black T-shirt and duster, and wandered outside. He'd kill the stupid bint. She'd fucked him (literally and figuratively), and she did it on purpose. She'd gotten rid of any inkling of trust Buffy had put into him, because he was a horny, stupid, vampire. He knew he'd never regain Buffy's trust, or love, ever again. He was better off dead; he'd kill Dawn and wait for morning. He'd sit on Buffy's roof, just outside her window and watch the sun rise for the last time.

Spike didn't find Dawn that evening and he'd swore he'd kill her first, for Buffy and for himself. He had curled up on the roof outside her window, desperately wanting to go in and comfort her. She lay in bed, her pillow soaked in tears and mascara trailing down her cheeks. Yet he was the cause of her pain and he had no way to make her forget it, he waited until the sun began to peer over the horizon before starting back to the crypt.

~

"Slayer, I love you but, this is too much. Don't come near me with those bloody things. You're going to screw up and I don't fancy trying to fix a bad haircut!" Spike stood facing Buffy, using a chair as a boundary. She had hair clippers in her hand, attempting to shorten his shaggy, freshly bleached locks. As much as he loved her, he couldn't let her touch his hair, it was too much a part of him, and he couldn't handle her doing anything else to it.

"That's not fair. I let you cut mine, just let me try." Buffy pleaded with him. She was about ready to throw him the killer Summer's puppy eyes but decided against it. Dawn had used them too many times on him for him to forget. It would screw over the fun. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No pet, there's a reason I can cut your hair, I'm relatively good at it, and all you need is a trim, I need grooming work. There's a nice barber down the road, I'll just stop in tonight." Spike picked up the chair, fending her off with it.

"Fine, meanie-head." Buffy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Spike put the chair down, pulled her close and sucked on her pouting lip, turning it into a nice kiss. "That's not always gonna fix things you know." Buffy said when she got a moment to breathe, Spike didn't give her long before he kissed her again. She attempted to pull away to say something else, but he wouldn't let her, holding her close, arms wrapped around each other.

__

Sorry guys, I know this took forever to put out, I've been so bogged down by stuff, I had a poetry notebook due next week that I got an extension on, but I procrastinated so I screwed myself. I've got so many papers to write but this gives me a break. And if you're looking for some other reading, check out my other story, my new story, WHAT WE MOST FEAR, or a re-post GETTING CLOSER. Have fun with whatever you're doing, I'm working on what I love most, writing. Please keep reviewing!!!! 


	11. Part XI Games

Part XI

"Spike, you look-" Buffy stared at the ma-vampire who was approaching the RV. He had gone to do some errands and came back looking completely different. His hair was cut like it always had been, and plastered to his head with gel yet something was different, he wasn't wearing black. In fact, he wasn't wearing any black, at all, no duster, no pants, no shirt. Spike was wearing a blue sweater, which matched the color of his eyes, his jeans were dark blue, with rolled cuffs revealing new sneakers.

"Now slayer, pick up that jaw off of the ground, we can't afford to leave it here." Spike smiled at her. He set a few bags down on the ground, all stuffed with clothes and presents for Buffy and himself.

"Ya bring me anything?" Buffy peered into one of the bags.

"Luv, why wouldn't I bring you anything? You need some new clothes. Those two bags are for you, you're size and all." Spike pointed to two bags, and dragged the other three into the RV.

"Oh my god Spike, you shouldn't-" Buffy stared at the three pairs of jeans, seven shirts, two skirts, and three pairs of shoes which filled up the bags.

"Yes I should've, you gave me something special, this was the only way I felt I could pay you back right now. I have another gift, but I'm saving it for later." He grinned at her and she returned the smile, making him want to collapse on the ground. Instead he sat down on the step of the RV and watched her hold up each piece of clothing. It would look beautiful on her. "I figured, since we're sort of out of the Most Wanted's spotlight, we'd go out tonight. That is, if you'd want too."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Buffy grinned at him. She knew he was but she wanted to play with him for a little. They were obviously more than just dating, but she hadn't been asked out in quite a long time.

"Buffy,"

"No, are you asking me out on a date? No excuses, you're not gonna get me that easily." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yes pet, I'm asking you out on a date, would you honor me and go out with me?" Spike stood up behind her and grabbed the bags off of the ground and carried them into the RV.

"Yes Spike, I'll go out with you." She said slapping his behind with her hand as she followed him up the stairs into the RV.

~ Sunnydale Summer 2004

"Buffy, we've got company." Spike said as a crowd of vampires surrounded the pair. He still couldn't believe it, she was still working by his side, and hadn't mentioned the incident in the crypt. Yet she wouldn't talk to him and they wouldn't go out to the Bronze like they used to. She was alone more, and had managed to do the spell to keep him out of her house, by herself. Giles had helped and was now living in the Summer's house. Even though no one had said anything about what was done, he still felt her cold shoulder. All they did was kill the bad guys and go their separate ways. They were nothing but business partners anymore, and it killed him inside.

"I noticed. I get three you get three." Buffy began fighting off the three fledglings in front of her. She easily dusted two and was working on the next when she was knocked hard on her back. Spike noticed and killed off the vampire before he could bite her. She jumped up and helped him finish off his last two vamps. "Well I think that's all. I'm going home. Night." Buffy barely looked at him as she walked out of the cemetery. He didn't even have the guts to tell her. Although she assumed that he assumed she knew. Yet he wouldn't say anything about it to her. _It could be part of a plan to make her easier to kill- no, think about this Buffy, it's Spike, he's just horny as any teenage boy._ She stopped at her house, noticing the door was open and a few lights were on. Giles always locked the front door. _Damn burglars._ Buffy pushed open the door, and found a note on the floor. 

'Buffy, I'm going out for a while this evening. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Sincerely Giles'. 

"Great, thanks Giles, you're air-conditioning the outdoors." She yelled hoping he might not have left yet. But something wasn't right. The door still shouldn't have been left open. Her slayer-sense said vampire, but no vampire could enter the house without an invitation, and Giles wasn't that stupid. "Hello?" Buffy called up the stairs. She heard a creaking noise, and jogged up the stairs, stake in hand. The door to her room was open and light was flooding into the dark hallway. "Hel-" Buffy was cut off, something grabbed her from behind and threw her on the bed. "Hey, that's not very nice." Buffy struggled but the arms were holding her tight. Then she saw Dawn standing in the corner of her room, grinning at her, then her sight went black, as Xander knocked her on the head with a baseball bat.

Spike wandered in and out of gravestones, a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. There was nothing to slay, and the evening was dragging on. After his quick slay with Buffy he couldn't go back to the crypt. It had been to quick of a night. There wasn't anymore, movies and popcorn after a night of patrol, he'd been used too, now there was a dark, unhappy crypt to return too, he hated it. _How could I have been so damn stupid. Fuck it all. I've screwed myself more than I ever have before. Bloody fucking hell._ Somehow his steps and three cigarettes managed to carry him to Buffy's house. The front door was partially open, and the light was off in her room. _I wonder if she's really all right._ Spike threw the butt of his fag to the ground, and smothered it under his boot, then climbed up to the roof in front of Buffy's window. He peered in, expecting any line of vision to Buffy to be blocked by her blinds. They weren't down, instead they were wide open but there was something moving inside the room, but it wasn't Buffy. The movements were both heavy, and light. There were two shadows in the room, dancing around, with rhythmic thrusts, and Spike sensed Xander's presence in the room. So she was screwing the enemy. _Buffy, you're the one screwing the enemy. It's not me, it's you. No wonder she didn't want to see me, whelp vamp must be better in bed. Buffy, how could you? How could you?_ Spike spun around on the roof, and readied himself to jump off the roof. As he was stepping off his foot fell through the shingling of the roof, and he got stuck, in the invisible barrier, keeping him out. "Bloody hell." He screamed up at the sky. Someone in the room heard him, and he saw the shadow of a petite figure standing outside the window. 

"Peek-A-Boo, Spikey." Dawn peaked her head out the window, clothed in a skimpy panty and matching bra set. "Did you like our little display? Buffy sure knows how to make a girl and guy happy. Oh, don't worry, we won't kill her, she's too much fun." Dawn waved and shut the window. Spike tugged at his foot to pull it out of the hole in the roof, it wouldn't budge. He saw another form get up and arms swing around Dawn's form. To Spike it appeared Buffy was having a threesome with the enemy. Spike growled, and fell to his knees and began crying. He couldn't believe she'd stoop that low, it was partly his fault, but he couldn't believe she would get revenge in such a nasty way. He pounded the roof, trying to get away from the sight but he couldn't. Buffy was screwing around with two vampires, getting revenge on him for something he knew he didn't do. Yet he couldn't prove it, she wouldn't believe him, and his eyes proved that too him. He watched as Buffy's shape dropped to the bed, obviously exhausted, and Xander came over to the window, opened it and stepped out into the cool air, while putting on his pants.

"So, whaddya think about the Buffster now, pretty impressive, isn't she. To bad you couldn't get her to do that. You missed out." Xander reached for a pocket and pulled out a bag of blood. Spike growled at him, cursing low, under his breath. "Spike, you just got fucked. How's it feel? I mean, you both obviously loved each other, but hey, you screwed around, and she got revenge. Couldn't ask for much more. If you wanted to, oh say, get even better revenge, you could join us, and you wouldn't have to wait to see if Buffy would let you die out here in the morning. It's up to you, Dawn's holding you in that little hole, you join us, or the slayer decides your fate. She's not to happy with you now bleach boy." Xander bit into the blood bag and purposely let the blood run down the edges of his mouth. "Want some, come and get it." Xander dangled the bag inches from Spike's face.

"Bloody hell whelp, you think I'm actually gonna join your side? You've got to be bloody kidding me. I think I'm going to piss in my pants. I'd rather die up here than go on some 'world domination' kick with you and your bloody bint. So you and Dawn can go shag elsewhere, and leave Buffy and myself the hell alone. Leave Sunnydale the fucking hell alone!" Spike spat at Xander.

"Fine Spikey, have it your way. Dawn, come on, let's go, we're not gonna kill them yet!" Xander winked at Spike as he and Dawn jumped off the roof and headed down the street, skipping in perfect time.

__

A/N- I want to apologize, this has taken me forever to write, I was in one hell of a car wreck and totaled my car, it wasn't pretty, luckily I walked away with a few bumps and bruises, but my car is not ok, and I'm still a little shaken up. That, and finals start this week and life is just ick, so I'm working, I promise. Just will take a little while, and I may be having to re-post, for some typographical and plot errors…. That's a big MAYBE, who knows, I'll figure it out over the holiday break. WISH EVERYONE A GREAT HOLIDAY!!!!


	12. Apology

To those who've been keeping up with 'Boxed Bleach',

I want to apologize for taking so long to post another chapter. I'm just experiencing hardcore writers block as well as wanting to completely re-do parts of the story. I'm not happy with it, therefore the parts I'm unhappy with are being rewritten. You can find it – "Boxed Bleach, Cheap Motels and a RV - ReVamped." I just hate doing this, because of everyone who's reviewed this story and pushed me to keep going. I will keep this one going (understand it's going to take a while) because I owe it to you all, but, if you want to read what I'm twisting around in the story please check out the ReVamped version, I promise, it won't disappoint.

Sincerely,

Emily

PS – the new approach I'm taking to Boxed Bleach is based around the turning of Xander/Willow/Dawn and it brings back a character that few probably thought they'd see in the first version. If you don't like a certain 'poofting idiot' then go check out the other version ;)


End file.
